


Восстание машин

by Pamdar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроко похитили роботы, и Кагами отправляется его спасать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восстание машин

Кагами разглядывал заглянувшего в гости Куроко и пытался понять, что было не так.

Что-то в его внешности и поведении смущало и не давало расслабиться. Может быть, то, что Куроко старался держаться подальше от Кагами, или то, что в обычно спокойных глазах Куроко плясали незнакомые искры.

Серьезно, искры плясали. Это не так круто, когда видишь вживую.

— Что-то случилось, Кагами-кун? — спросил Куроко. Его тон и даже наклон головы были идеально обычными. Но все же эти искры…

Сложив два и два, Кагами искренне выдал:

— Либо ты так странно себя ведешь, потому что пытаешься признаться мне в любви, либо потому что ты — робот, подменивший настоящего Куроко.

Куроко смущенно улыбнулся и едва заметно покраснел.

— Кагами-кун, я…

Но договорить он не успел — Кагами схватил со стола полный стакан с минералкой и плеснул ему в лицо.

Из голубых глаз полетели те самые искры, с треском побежали по телу, а потом голова оторвалась от шеи и повисла на десятках тонких проводков. Робот издал жалобный звук, словно сломанный пылесос, и безжизненной куклой упал на пол.

Кагами подошел ближе, коснулся руки робота и удовлетворенно улыбнулся — это точно был не его Куроко. Этот слишком холодный на ощупь.

***

Никто из друзей не знал, куда подевался Куроко. Они были уверены, что Куроко и Кагами сейчас вместе. Кагами понял, что только заставляет всех беспокоиться, и перестал обзванивать телефонную книжку.

Сам он стал по-настоящему переживать только когда отложил телефон, а не когда в его кухне развалился на запчасти киборг.

Как-то Кагами пообещал Куроко, что не будет волноваться, пока не убедится, что что-то действительно не в порядке. Наверное, развалившийся робот вполне попадал под категорию «действительно не в порядке».

Куроко нужно было выручать. Кагами начал свою спасательную миссию с того, что обыскал и осмотрел робота. Сначала было немного неловко — все-таки тот был очень похож на его друга, но вскоре Кагами обнаружил, что у тела робота на самом деле множество различий с телом Куроко. Он не нашел ни родинки на лопатке, ни шрама под коленкой, ни синяка на локте. Стало стыдно — как вообще можно было их спутать даже на несколько минут?

Кроме робота других зацепок не было, а тот выглядел как самый мертвый робот во всей галактике. Кажется, с краев он даже начал покрываться ржавчиной. Кагами был уверен, что еще чуть-чуть — и прилетят, скрипя крыльями, роботы-вороны, чтобы выклевать неоновые лампочки из глаз.

Но робот определенно не знал, с кем связался.

— Значит так, — хмуро сказал Кагами, придвигая табуретку и садясь рядом с роботом. — Давай начистоту. Я взволнован, я даже немножко в панике. Ты — моя единственная зацепка. А еще у меня есть дрель, пассатижи, вода и очень много упорства. 

Через три часа, семь ведер воды и одни сломанные пассатижи робот ожил, замахал руками и закричал:

— Маньяк, прекрати, я все скажу!

***

После общения с Кагами робот потерял кожу лица и окончательно перестал быть похожим на Куроко. Теперь он больше напоминал мини-версию C-3PO. Но стоило признать, животный ужас во взгляде, когда он посматривал на Кагами, получался у него очень достоверно.

— Мы всего лишь хотели захватить землю! — стенал робот. — Мы что, так много просим?!

Кагами считал, что они много запросили, когда похитили Куроко. Смертельно много.

— Где он? — спросил Кагами, для убедительности размахивая пассатижами. Вышло бы куда более зловеще, если бы они не треснули в руках, но Кагами было плевать.

— Наш план был прост и гениален — мы выбрали самых незаметных представителей рода человеческого и заменили их собой, — продолжал робот, игнорируя вопрос Кагами. — Мы надеялись, что на незаметных людей никто не обращает внимания, поэтому и разницы никто не почувствует. Мы должны были прожить человеческую жизнь, чтобы изучить ваши привычки и подорвать человеческое общество изнутри.

— Не слишком ли долгий план? — удивленно переспросил Кагами.

Глаз робота прокрутился в глазнице вокруг своей оси. Кагами плохо умел читать по лицам, но ему показалось, что это означало удивление. Как будто раньше роботу не приходила в голову такая мысль.

На самом деле, куда больше Кагами удивляла мысль, что кто-то мог посчитать Куроко «обычным». Для этого точно нужно быть слепым. Или роботом.

— Не отвлекайся. — Кагами наклонился ближе и щелкнул плоскогубцами, привлекая внимание. — Куроко.

— Ах да, — выдохнул робот со скрипом. — Он в тренировочном лагере.

Теперь настал черед Кагами удивляться. Тренировочные лагеря ассоциировались у него с баскетболом, песчаными пляжами и проживанием с Куроко под одной крышей. Но вряд ли роботы похищали людей, чтобы научить их забивать трехочковые.

— А можно я не буду тебе говорить, что это за лагерь? — робко предложил робот. Он был таким крепким, но таким наивным.

— Нет, — ответил Кагами.

Робот совершенно по-человечески вздохнул, отодвинулся как можно дальше и тихо продолжил:

— Мы решили сохранить замененных людей, чтобы воспитать из них идеальных рабов, которые будут прислуживать нам и менять масло, когда роботы захватят мир.

От мысли, что Куроко против воли будет менять кому-то масло, в груди разгорался пожар ярости. Кагами медленно, контролируя каждую мышцу, поднялся и глубоко вдохнул, как учила Рико. Теперь убить все живое — точнее, все механическое, включая тостеры — хотелось немного меньше. Самую капельку.

— Отведи меня туда, — сказал Кагами, и, похоже, что-то в выражении его лица подсказало роботу, что лучше не спорить.

***

Кагами ожидал увидеть самое страшное — ошейники и кандалы на каменных стенах, чугунные решетки, колючую проволоку, сторожевых собак, Рико в качестве повара в столовой.

Но тренировочный лагерь выглядел как обычный детский лагерь с деревянными домиками и вывеской «Добро пожаловать» на воротах. Разве что располагался он в самой глуши, и силовое поле по периметру наводило на нехорошие мысли.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это — типичный представитель человечества? — удивленно переспросил вожатый, разглядывая Кагами. На вид это был самый обыкновенный вожатый, которого себе представляешь, когда слышишь про детский лагерь — глазу не за что зацепиться. В конкурсе на «самого обыкновенного вожатого» он занял бы место ровно посередине.

Робот, притворявшийся Куроко, бегло глянул на вожатого, потом на Кагами. Видимо, он сделал какие-то выводы в пользу Кагами, потому что ответил:

— Конечно! Самый типичный американец, там таких каждый второй. Время выходить на западный рынок. В смысле, на западный фронт.

Вожатый хмурился — что-то его все-таки смущало. Кагами стоял, не шевелясь, и всем своим видом пытался олицетворять обычность. Оказалось, это куда сложнее, чем он думал.

— А почему он в маске и черном парике? — спросил вожатый. Кагами мысленно чертыхнулся и подумал, что зря попытался скрыть необычный цвет волос так топорно.

Лыжная черная маска тоже не очень подходила к «обычности», особенно посреди лета. По правде говоря, совсем не подходила, но очень уж хотелось спасти Куроко в таком виде, как какой-нибудь Бэтмен.

— Э… Мы же в Японии, тут таким прикидом на улице никого не удивишь! — нашелся робот. Кагами он все еще боялся больше, чем своего начальника. — Косплей и все такое.

— А у тебя самого кожа почему слезла? — все еще с подозрением спросил вожатый.

— Мы же в Японии, тут таким прикидом на улице никого не удивишь! — с фантазией у робота явно было не очень. — Огромные боевые роботы и все такое.

Вожатый вздохнул, смирившись, и повел их вглубь лагеря. Вскоре Кагами завели в большой дом и уложили на кровать — короткую, ноги свисали с края, если вытянуться во весь рост. 

Кругом стояли такие же маленькие кровати, и в полумраке удавалось разглядеть на них одинаковые фигуры свернувшихся в клубочки людей. Как ни прислушивался, Кагами не смог услышать ни вздоха, как будто его отвели не в спальню, а в морг. Стало жутко.

Дождавшись, пока шаги роботов стихнут, Кагами встал и подошел к ближайшей кровати. Он коснулся плеча лежавшего на ней человека и потряс. Пальцы провалились во что-то мягкое. 

От удивления Кагами сделал несколько шагов назад и уже собрался чертыхнуться, как его губы накрыла теплая ладонь.

— Кагами-кун, не кричи, пожалуйста, — шепнул на ухо знакомый голос. — Под одеялами не люди, а подушки.

Резко обернувшись, Кагами воскликнул:

— Куроко! — и тут же сам зажал себе рот ладонью. — Прости.

Куроко стоял босиком на ближайшей кровати и улыбался. Он выглядел как самый обыкновенный Куроко, и Кагами не смог вспомнить зрелища лучше.

— Я знал, что ты придешь, — сказал Куроко мягко. Но тут же испортил трогательный момент, нахмурив брови и спросив: — Зачем тебе парик и эта дурацкая маска?

Кагами стянул все разом и мрачно пробормотал:

— Косплей.

***

Куроко вел его по лестнице в подвал, освещая путь маленьким карманным фонариком. Кагами шел следом, почти вплотную, и боролся с желанием схватить его за плечи, чтобы больше не потерять.

— Мы выяснили, что это не пришельцы. Это телефоны, — рассказывал Куроко невозмутимо.

— Телефоны? — переспросил Кагами, решив, что ему послышалось.

— Прогресс за последние годы шел в Японии слишком быстро, — пояснил Куроко. — Старые телефоны, самые первые, самые качественные и крепкие, оказались никому не нужны. Их выкидывали, даже когда они еще не успевали сломаться, заменяя новыми моделями. Но в самые первые телефоны было вложено больше всего души. Оказавшись на пути в переработку, они обрели разум, построили себе новые тела и поклялись отомстить человечеству за предательство. 

Кагами обязательно посочувствовал бы несчастным телефонам, если бы те не похитили Куроко. Сейчас ему хотелось взорвать парочку телефонных магазинов, только чтобы успокоиться.

— Но не переживай, мы придумали план, — беззаботно улыбнулся Куроко.

— «Мы»?

Вместо ответа Куроко спустился с последней ступеньки и открыл дверь. В подвале сидели люди — играли в покер на каких-то коробках, отжимались, читали книжки, подсвечивая себе фонариком, говорили о чем-то. Кагами не мог запомнить ни одного лица, как ни пытался.

— Те, кого похитили, — пояснил Куроко. — Мы быстро подружились. На самом деле, со многими я и так был знаком по секретному обществу «Незаметные люди правят миром». Только не говори никому про общество, или им придется нас убить.

Куроко улыбнулся, будто шутил, но Кагами решил, что рисковать не будет. Да и приятное слуху «нас» грело душу.

Некоторые люди оторвались от своих дел и помахали Куроко, задержав любопытный взгляд на Кагами, но большинство их словно не заметило.

— Так какой план? — спросил Кагами, садясь на одну из коробок. — У меня есть пассатижи!

— Отлично! — деловито кивнул Куроко. Но, наверное, он сделал это, чтобы не расстраивать Кагами. — Мы как раз сегодня планируем побег. Некоторые из нас незаметно зародили тень сомнения в душах лидеров телефонов. Убедили их, что хорошие люди любят старые телефоны и пользуются ими до тех пор, пока экран совсем не потухнет. А другие телефоны мы убедили, что начальство использует их, но на самом деле хочет перепрошиться и снова уйти служить людям. Сегодня вечером по нашим подсчетам как раз должна грянуть гражданская война.

Кагами уважительно присвистнул, повнимательнее всматриваясь в лица окружающих. Ему стало казаться, что некоторые он видел раньше — за спинами политических деятелей, бизнесменов и поп-звезд. 

— И давно вы тут сидите? — спросил Кагами, оценив продуманность плана.

— С обеда, — пожал плечами Куроко.

Вот теперь Кагами даже посочувствовал несчастным телефонам. Самую малость.

Хотя нет, показалось.

— План сырой, конечно, но у нас есть и план «Б». — Куроко очаровательно улыбнулся. — Динамит.

Кагами постарался не задумываться о том, откуда они взяли динамит и на каких коробках он сидит. 

— Похоже, ты неплохо справляешься и без меня, — Кагами постарался, чтобы это прозвучало беззаботно, но Куроко все равно посмотрел на него серьезно и внимательно.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Если бы я не знал, что ты меня ждешь и переживаешь, то никогда бы все это не спланировал. И я очень рад, что ты пришел.

У Кагами защемило сердце. Куроко едва заметно покраснел и продолжил с совершенно серьезным видом:

— И без тебя нам никогда отсюда не выбраться. Серьезно, мы очень плохо ориентируемся на местности.

Сверху донеслись уютные звуки взрывов. Кагами вскочил, но, поняв, что больше никто не переживает, сел на прежнее место и спросил:

— Это план «А» или план «Б»?

— Точно не уверен, — пробормотал Куроко, глядя на потолок. — Думаю, оба сразу. В любом случае, скоро мы будем свободны.

Кагами даже испытал укол разочарования. Сидеть рядом с Куроко на коробках в подвале под лагерем обезумевших роботов, мечтающих захватить мир — что может быть романтичнее?

— А как я узнаю, что ты тоже не робот? — спросил Кагами. На самом деле, сомнений у него не было, но нужно же поддержать беседу, пока наверху все взрывалось.

— Никак, — пожал плечами Куроко. — Я бы предложил вылить на меня стакан воды, но у нас здесь только запас консервов на девяносто лет. Главное, знай, что если я начну признаваться тебе в любви под влиянием момента, то я точно робот.

— Правда? — глухо спросил Кагами, пытаясь скрыть разочарование.

— Да, — кивнул Куроко. — Я бы скорее умер от смущения. Давай лучше молча целоваться.

Кагами ничего не имел против такой политики. Они целовались, на них никто не смотрел, роботы наверху взрывались, а губы у Куроко были теплые и настоящие.

Ради этого момента Кагами даже готов был простить роботов. Он пообещал себе, что больше никогда не даст Куроко пропасть. Стоило признать, день закончился куда лучше, чем начинался. 

Осталось только придумать, как сказать Куроко, что Кагами тоже плохо ориентируется на местности и не запомнил дорогу до лагеря.


End file.
